Soul-Mates
by zombieslovedisco
Summary: *FINALE SPOILER* After Patch is able to feel Nora's touch, they're able to move on and begin their forever after together. But life gives them obstacles. Heaven gives Patch an offer he can't refuse.
1. Ever After

**One Year Later**

After a few years, everything was evened out. And when I say everything, I mean everything. No bad guys coming for us, none of that. I was finally happy and complete. I was happy before, but nothing like this. This was an amazing feeling. My boyfriend Patch - well I guess we're more of soul-mates - could feel now. Yes, feel. We were shocked too when we discovered this. Thanks to Detective Basso, who I'd later found out was an archangel, he told me to cut my wrist next time I made an oath. Who would've thought that next oath would be with Patch? Our oath was to love each other as long as we both lived. Which is forever, since we're immortal. So I guess the term soul-mates does fit us. I mean, we ARE going to be living together forever. The thought warmed me inside. My thoughts were interrupted by a noise outside of the bedroom Patch and I shared. Naturally, I grabbed something and slowly crept into the main room. I nearly had a heart attack, seeing that it was Patch.

"Patch! What are you doing?"

He looked at me, amusement in his eyes. "Using my front door. Did you want me to use a window or the back door?"

I glared. "No, I just didn't expect you."

He smirked. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No!"

He smiled and pulled me close. I breathed him in. He's intoxicating.

"So what do you want to do today?" He looked down at me.

I smiled. "Anything you want."

"Well if you say so..." He had a hungry look in his eyes.

I grinned and he leaned in for a kiss. Our lips met and as always, there was a spark with it. Our love for each other. We eventually had to break it off to breath. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at me.

"After all of this time, I still can't begin to fathom these...new feelings. I cannot begin to describe to you how amazing this is for me."

I smiled. "Trust me, Patch. I know a fraction of how great this is for you. I cannot describe to you how amazing it is for me to know that you can feel what I've been feeling for you."

He kissed me again, more fiercely this time. His arms firmly wrapped around my waist, pulling me in close. I gladly pressed myself against him and kissed him back. The fire in it sent electric waves throughout my body. I sighed happily against his lips. He grinned, breaking the kiss.

"Someone enjoyed that a lot."

I smirked. "Yes, I did. And I know you did too."

He smiled. "Yes, I did. I loved it."

I wrapped my arms around his torso and looked up at him. "You know what I miss?"

"What's that?" He leaned down and rubbed his nose against mine.

I giggled. "I miss your apartment under Deltic Park. The one you lived in when I'd had my memory erased."

"Really?"

"Really. It was beautiful. I loved it. It was so homey and comfortable."

"If I remember correctly, you also loved my bed and silk sheets," he smirked.

I smiled. "I did love your bed too. I miss that, also."

He caressed my cheek with his finger slowly. "Maybe I could see if we can get a house like that."

My face lit up. "Really?"

He grinned. "Really. I miss it too, honestly. It was cozy."

I let go of him and paced the room. "We need to hire a builder ASAP. And get a drawing of what we want. There's so much to do."

He quickly grabbed me and pressed his lips against my forehead. "Relax, Angel."

I looked up at him. "I can't! I'm too excited about this."

He smiled against my forehead. "I am too, but you have to relax. It's a process. We need to take it one day at a time."

I sighed and tried to relax. "You're right."

"I always am," he smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him.

He kissed me back and picked me up by my waist, wrapping my legs around his waist. He walked us to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed, his body hovering inches above mine. We continued to kiss while our hands roamed each other's bodies. I slid my hands under his shirt and ran my fingertips over his stomach, feeling his muscles. They rippled at my touch. His lips moved to my neck and I leaned my head back, letting his soft lips move up and down my neck. I pushed his shirt up, running my hands up and down his back. He smiled against my neck and ran his fingertips up and down my sides. A quiet moan escaped past my lips. A bigger smile, almost a smirk.

"Do you like it when I do that?"

"Very much..."

He smiled and continued to kiss my neck. I pulled his shirt off and watched the movement in his arms from rubbing my sides. He kissed back up to my lips and kissed me, hooking his finger into the waistband of my jeans. The kisses were more rough. Soon our clothes disappeared into a pile next to the bed on the floor. We broke the kiss and I smiled up at him, rubbing his arms. We marveled at each other. God, I love him so much.

"I love you, Patch."

"I love you too, Angel."

We smiled and kissed again. I couldn't tell where I began and where he ended. It was pure bliss.


	2. Soul-Mates

**It brought a smile on my face, seeing the great reviews I'd gotten on chapter 1 and all of the followers/favorites :) I'm glad you guys liked it! I really hope you guys like this one, also. Follow me on Twitter! The link is on my profile. Follow me, this story, favorite me, this story and review! I love you guys already! :) xoxo**

I woke up with firm arms wrapped around my waist and legs tangled with mine. I smiled to myself, thinking about what happened, to put us in this position.

"Good morning," Patch muttered in a voice thick with sleep.

I smiled. "Good morning. Do you want some breakfast?"

"But we don't need to eat, Nora. Remember?"

I sighed. "I know. I just thought it'd be nice."

He tightened his arms around me, hugging me tightly. "I know. I appreciate it."

I smiled.

"To make you feel better, I would like some coffee please."

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really," he smiled.

I smiled back at him and quickly got up. He smirked, watching me get up.

"So anxious to make me coffee."

I grinned. "I've always dreamed of making my husband breakfast in the morning. You're not my husband, but you know what I mean."

He was still smirking. "Oh really? How long?"

"Since I was little," I said, feeling a little embarrassed. "It was just a silly little dream of mine."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "It is not a silly dream. You just want to be the best spouse you can be."

"Too bad I fell in love with a fallen angel that doesn't need to eat," I murmured.

He laughed. "Too bad?"

"Well I mean I'm happy I fell in love with you, but it sucks that you don't need to eat. I can't fulfill my dream."

He smiled. "I know what you mean Nora."

I playfully hit his arm. "Let me go so I can make your coffee."

He grinned. "What if I don't want to let you go?"

"Well then I guess you won't be getting your coffee."

"But I don't really need coffee," he still grinned.

I sighed in defeat.

"For someone who's led a Nephilim army and battled so many people, you sure give up easy."

I glared. "I do not!"

He smirked. "Do too."

"Sometimes I think you forget that I'm Nephilim and stronger than I use to be."

He smiled. "I haven't forgotten. It doesn't matter, though. You wouldn't hurt me."

I sighed. "You're right."

"After everything I've done to you, why wouldn't you hurt me?"

"Because I love you," I glared, "I'd never hurt you. It'd kill me."

He pulled me in close and kissed me. I kissed him back and rested my forehead on his.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your mother called earlier."

"What'd she want?"

"Just to check up on you. I told her you'd call her when you'd gotten the chance."

"I'll go make the coffee then I'll call her."

"Okay."

I hopped off of him and grabbed my robe off the chair that was in the corner of our bedroom. I secured it around my waist and walked to the kitchen. I poured the grounded up beans into the coffee filter, putting it into the coffee maker. I turned it on and walked over to the phone. I picked it up and dialed my mom's number. I could tell she was worried or something, it didn't take her long to answer. It was like she was waiting by the phone. 2 short rings and I heard her voice.

"Hello Nora!"

"Hi, mom. How are you?"

"I'm doing good, how are you doing dear?"

"I've been good. I'd just woken up a little bit ago."

"Why didn't you call?"

"Patch didn't tell me you called until a few minutes ago."

"Why did he take so long to tell you? I'm your mother."

"Because I woke up before him and we were laying in bed, talking about things. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, honey. I just wish he could have told you sooner."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"It didn't take you as long to answer the phone and you're getting upset over Patch not telling me you called as soon as I woke up."

"I've just been missing you. I haven't seen your face in a while."

"We talk every day though."

"I know, it'd just be nice to see you. You are my only child, you know."

"I know, I know. I'll have to come over soon."

"I hope you do. I feel so alone in this big farmhouse. I've considered selling it, but I know how much it means to you."

"Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome honey. So how are things going over there?"

"Really good. Patch and I are talking about moving and some other stuff."

"Moving?"

"Don't worry. A new house, not a new city or state. I'm not going to move far away like Vee."

"I hope not. I can't imagine how sad her mother was when she'd told her she was going to live there with her husband."

"I know. I was sad about it too. But we still talk a lot so it's not too bad."

"I'm sure you do miss your best friend a lot."

I smiled. "I do."

"Well I'll let you go honey. I just wanted to check up on you. I love you."

"I love you too, mom. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

We hung up and I focused my attention on the coffee. It was finished. I walked over and poured it into 2 mugs. I set them on the breakfast bar along with some creamer, 2 spoons and sugar. I smiled and sat down, waiting for Patch. After a few minutes, he popped out of the room. His body was dry, but his hair was dripping wet.

"You took a shower?"

"Yes, I just got out a few minutes ago."

"I didn't hear you get in there."

He smiled. "Too busy on the phone with your mother. How's Blythe doing?"

I smiled. I loved his interest in my mother. "She's doing good. She's missing me. I told her I'd visit soon."

"Am I invited?"

I smirked. "I'll have to talk to her about that. Come sit and drink your coffee."

"Yes, Angel."

I smiled and he sat down next to me, putting creamer and sugar into his coffee. He stirred it up and licked the spoon.

"Thank you, Angel. It's good."

"You're welcome, Patch."

He smiled and we drank our coffee in silence. He finished his coffee before me. He got up and rinsed his mug out with water, setting it in the sink.

"Do you want to visit your mother today?"

"I'd have to call her first."

"If you want to, we can. I can drop you off then go do a few things."

"What do you have to do?"

"I thought about getting a job," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Really. I have nothing else to do. I love you and being around you, but it's getting a little boring, sitting around the house all day."

"I know what you mean. I need to get a job too. Or maybe some friends," I laughed. "Since Vee's gone."

He smiled sadly. "You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah. But we still talk. It's not that bad."

"I know, but it must be really hard on you."

"Like Rixon was for you."

The pain he was feeling was visible in his face. "It hurt, but I'm over it. I killed him. He's gone. Out of our lives. I don't care anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Well..I'm going to get into the shower and get ready."

"Okay. I'll be in here looking through the paper for jobs."

"Okay," I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled and watched me walk back to our bedroom to the bathroom.


	3. Iris

**Well, here's chapter 3! :) Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them! Also, I appreciate the follows and favorites :) Hope you enjoy! **

"So how are things going for you and Patch?"

I was sitting in the kitchen with my mom, drinking tea while we'd spoken about every thing that's been happening lately. Not much has really happened to my mom. She still works for Hugo, so she's still out of town a lot. Now that I've grown up, she's able to afford to pay someone to tend to the house while she's gone. But we usually split the days in half. Some days the maid cleans, and other days I clean for the both of them. Cheaper on my mom, and it gets me out of the house.

"We're doing good. We've been talking about getting jobs and moving lately, like I'd told you over the phone earlier."

"Oh, yes. The two of you need a better home. Especially one that you'll get to design yourselves. Makes it more homey."

"I know, I'm so excited."

"Make sure it's childproof for my grandchildren."

I rolled my eyes. She's always bringing up the two of us having kids. We've never spoken about it! Hell, we don't even know if the two of us can have children! It's never happen before, a fallen angel and a Nephilim couple. I'm sure it's impossible, but do we really want to bring yet another type of supernatural into the world?

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I'm serious. I want grandchildren, Nora."

"Mom, We've been graduated from high school for 4 years. Neither of us are ready for that big step. Besides, we're not even married."

"You might as well be, Nora. You've been inseparable for the past like 6."

"We'd broken up a few times in those years."

"Still. You both had feelings for each other, broken up or not."

"I know, I know."

"So tell me about these jobs the two of you are getting."

I smiled, happy to be off the baby topic. She brings it up every time we talk. Why can't she realize we're not ready and shut up about it?

"We're not sure yet, but we want to find decent jobs so we can get out more and afford this new house we want."

"That's good! It's about time the two of you had gotten jobs. The two of you only have so much money saved up."

"I know."

"More tea?"

"No, thank you. Patch said he'd be here at 3 so I can go home and get ready."

"For what?"

"An old friend of Patch's invited us to dinner at 5."

"That's nice! I hope the two of you have fun."

I smiled. "We will."

We both got up from the table and I sat our mugs on the counter. We walked to the door together and we hugged.

"Goodbye, Nora. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Call me soon, okay?"

"I will, promise."

She smiled. "Have fun."

"Thanks mom."

Patch pulled up into the driveway and I walked out the front door and down the steps to the car. I got in and waved to my mom before he left the driveway.

"So how was your visit?"

"Good. It felt nice to catch up."

"That's good."

"She also brought up babies."

Patch slammed on the brakes quickly, looking over at me surprised.

"Babies?"

"Yes, babies."

"What about them?"

"She wants us to have children because she wants to be a grandmother."

Anger flashed through his eyes. "We're not having children."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not fair. It's my choice too."

"I don't care. I don't want children. And who knows what they'd look like, you being Nephilim and me being a fallen angel."

I turned my head back to the windshield, looking out of it. Soon I'd felt his gaze leave me and focus on driving again. The entire car ride to the apartment was awkward and silent.

"Are you almost ready, Nora?"

It'd been almost two hours since our argument about having babies. I was still upset, and I guess he could sense it, because he was almost avoiding me. Until now. It was almost 5 and we had to leave.

"Almost."

"Okay."

I heard his footsteps leave the bathroom door and I finished applying makeup. Once I was completely done, I checked all over in the mirror. I decided to curl my hair a little and put it into a somewhat neat bun on the top of my head. I had on a necklace covered in diamonds and matching diamond earrings. My dress was a baby blue with a dangerously low neck line and had fallen above my knees. There was a cut up the side, showing some thigh. I had on medium height white heels and a matching clutch. I looked stunning. Once I was satisfied with everything, I left the bathroom. I walked into the main room and Patch was sitting on the couch, reading through the newspaper again. He glanced up and froze, taking me in. I tried not to blush or look at him. But it didn't work, we were staring at each other, my face turning more and more red.

"You look beautiful," he breathed.

I smiled, still blushing deeply. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Am I too dressed up?"

"No, no. It's perfect."

"Okay."

He stood up and set the newspaper on the coffee table. He walked over to me and rubbed my arm softly.

"You're stunning, Angel."

I blushed. He kissed my forehead.

"We better get going."

"Okay," I said as I grabbed his hand.

He led me out the door and I locked the door as we left.

We were sitting at a table in the middle of a really fancy restaurant with Patch's old friend, Ben, and Ben's wife Estelle. As soon as I'd seen Estelle, I was immediately jealous. She's so beautiful. Perfect, tan skin. Very long platinum blond hair and big brown eyes. I felt plain in her presence, even in my gorgeous dress and jewelry.

"So, Patch, let's catch up. How've you been?"

Patch smirked. "I've been great, Ben. What about you?"

"Likewise. Have you spoken to Dabria lately? I can't find her."

"I think she died, Ben. I haven't heard from her in years."

"Huh. She must have died in that war between fallen angels and Nephilim."

"Maybe. I have no idea."

"So how did you and Nora meet?"

He grinned big. "High school."

"Really?"

"Really. Dabria sent me to kill her, but I didn't. We were partners in Junior's Biology."

"I can't believe Dabria sent you to kill this beautiful lady."

I blushed.

"I know. As soon as I'd seen her, I knew I couldn't kill her," he said as he held my hand in his, rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb.

I smiled at him. "I'm glad you didn't."

"Me too. We've been joined at the hip since."

Ben and Estelle smiled at us.

"The two of you are so adorable," Estelle smiled at us.

"Thank you," I smiled back. "You and Ben are adorable too."

"Really? I think so too!"

We smiled at each other while the boys shaked their heads. I laughed.

"So, on a serious note. I've been contacted by upstairs."

Patch's face grew serious. "What did they want?"

"Well, they wanted to know if I'd heard from you lately."

"What do they want from me?"

"They want to talk to you, Patch. They sounded serious."


	4. Enchanted

**So sorry for the delay! I've been swamped in school work and now I have finals Thursday and Friday. I PROMISE that once the semester ends, I'll get back on writing and won't leave you guys waiting forever. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

It was 10 pm and Patch still wasn't home. He'd left the dinner party around 5:30, saying he had business to attend to, and left. I was starting to get worried. Ben and Estelle insisted that we cancel the rest of the party and reschedule when it was more convenient, but I declined. I didn't want everything to get wasted, and I really needed help with getting everything off of my mind. Heaven wanted Patch? For what? Dating a Nephilim, especially the daughter of the Black Hand? Thoughts like these swarmed my mind for the past 4 and a half hours. I tried his cell phone at least once an hour, but he never answered. After the second voice mail, I decided to leave it alone and not leave thousands of messages on his phone. But what if they killed him? Or took away his ability to feel me? Between the two of us, we had a lot of enemies. This worried me further. I paced the living room quickly. At a time like this, I would call Scott Parnell, my old friend, and we'd go looking around for Patch. But no, a man I TRUSTED, killed him. Dante. I watched Scott die in Dante's hands. I will never forget that moment. The home phone rang and I dove for it.

"Hello?!"

"Nora, are you okay?"

"Mom? Why're you calling so late?"

"I just wanted to see how your dinner party with Patch's old friend went. So, how was it?"

At that second I decided that my mom couldn't know about Patch's disappearance and how abruptly he left the dinner party.

"It was great mom. Ben and Estelle were very welcoming and the food was amazing."

"I'm glad, sweetie. It's always good to get along with your boyfriend's friends," she laughed.

I smiled. "I always have, mom."

"Good! Well you sound tired and I don't want to keep you up any longer. Goodnight, Nora. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Bye."

"Bye honey."

We hung up and I went back to pacing the room. I looked over at the clock and it was almost 10:30. Where could he have gone? Why hasn't he called to reassure me that everything's alright? It's almost like the year Hank died. But I didn't find something of Patch's twisted and messed up. And Patch hasn't been gone for days. It's only been about 6 hours.

"Breathe, Nora. He's fine. He can handle himself," I tried reassuring myself.

I walked into our bedroom, deciding to change into more comfortable clothes. I put on a pair of pj shorts and one of Patch's t-shirts. It smelt so good, like him. I curled up on the couch and turned on the tv. There wasn't anything good to watch at this hour, so I decided to let the infomercials run. I stared at commercial after commercial of workouts that work, cleaning supplies and other products. I tried to stay awake for Patch, but I was starting to doze off.

I woke up to strong arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes wide, freaking out, and tried to wiggle out of the arms. But they tightened on me, and I felt a pair of lips on my ear.

"Nora, it's me. Calm down," Patch whispered.

I quickly turned around and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and kissed my cheek. Remembering what had happened, I jumped off of the couch and glared at him.

"Where have you been?!" I shouted. "I've been worried SICK all night!"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me again, trying to calm me down. "I had to go talk to some people, Nora. Calm down. I'm here now and I'm fine."

I tried to push him away but it was no use, he was stronger than me. I collapsed in his arms and bawled my eyes out. He rubbed my back, soothing me.

"Don't cry, Nora. I'm fine. I wasn't in any danger. I promise you that. Look at me."

I ignored him and kept crying into his chest.

"Nora, please. Look at me."

Finally I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face. He gently wiped them away with his fingers and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I tried to stop crying but it was no use, they kept coming.

"I didn't mean to make you sad and worried. I love you, Nora."

I took a shaky breath in an attempt to make my voice not crack when I answered. "I love you too."

"Let's get you into bed. You have to be exhausted."

I nodded as he picked me up and carried me to our bed. He laid me down on my side of the bed and laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me until I fell asleep.

**~ Morning ~**

"Nora, time to wake up."

Patch was shaking me awake. I yawned and stretched my arms, slowly waking up. I sat up in bed and looked over at Patch.

"Good morning," I mumbled.

He smiled. "Good morning. I got you some breakfast, come on."

"Breakfast?"

"Yes. It's waiting for you in the other room."

I got out of bed and Patch followed me into the living room/kitchen/dining room. Laying on the table, counter, island, and a cart was a bunch of food. And when I say a bunch, I mean buffet size. Every breakfast food you can think of was in our apartment. And looking over at the couch and coffee table, were dozens of red roses.

"Patch..."

"It's an apology for last night. I feel terrible for making you sit up, worried sick."

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Patch."

"I love you too. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course. Even without all of this, I'd forgive you. I couldn't stay mad at you long."

He grinned and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"So, ready to eat?"

"Do I have to eat it all?"

He laughed. "Of course not!"

I grinned.

**Please review!**


	5. Complicated

Once we finished eating, we got dressed. And yes, **we **ate. I made Patch eat some of the food, even though he doesn't need to eat at all. If it were just me eating, little to no food would have been eaten up.

"So what do you want to do today?" Patch asked.

I was finishing up my hair in the bathroom. It still took forever to get it look somewhat decent. But it never fails at looking like a curly, tangled mess.

"Maybe we could go out to my mom's or something. I don't know. Anything you want to do?"

"Nothing in particular. We could go to your mom's if you want."

"Sure. Is that fine with you?"

"Of course. I'm sure Blythe would love to see me."

I smirked. "Ecstatic."

He came into the bathroom and snuck up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. I smiled at him in the mirror.

"Are you sure you want to go somewhere today?" He whispered in my ear.

I nearly jumped at his hot breath against my skin. "As tempting as it sounds to stay home, we have to go somewhere."

He almost looked upset. "How come we have to go somewhere?"

"Because we look like vampires or something," I laughed. "We're always at home, inside."

He smirked. "True. But I like being at home with you."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in, his lips inches from mine. I closed the distance and kissed him deeply. He kissed me back, his arms tightening on my waist. He pulled me closer to him and I smiled.

"We still have to go."

He groaned. "Why did you do that, Nora?"

I smiled. "Because I knew it'd convince you."

**~ At My Mom's ~**

"So how are things going for you Patch?"

We were sitting in the living room with my mom, talking about every little thing in mine and Patch's life.

"They're going great. I'm starting a job hunt here in a few days so we can work towards moving."

"Where are you guys wanting to move to?"

"Oh, we'll still be here in Coldwater mom. We just want a new house. We're actually considering designing our own and hiring people to build it for us."

"That would be lovely. What are you wanting it to look like?"

"Well Patch lived in this really pretty apartment with stone walls in the living room and kitchen area, so I was wanting that in our house."

She smiled. "Sounds great. I can't wait to see it."

"Us too. It's going to be beautiful. So what've you been up to mom?"

"Oh, not much really. Hugo's been keeping me busy with work. My life isn't too interesting," she laughed. "Have you heard from Vee lately?"

"No, actually. She hasn't been answering my calls."

"That's unlike Vee."

"Ehh, it's starting to be with her being married and all. She does have other friends in Europe besides me here."

"Do you know if she's trying to have kids yet?"

Oh great, she's going to get into talking about having kids. First Vee, then it'll be Patch and I have kids.

"No. But you never know. I'll have to try harder to get in touch with her."

"If you ever get ahold of her, have her call me. I miss having her around."

I smiled. "I will."

"So about you and Pa-"

Her sentence was interrupted by her cell phone ringing from the kitchen.

"Oh hell, it's probably Hugo. Excuse me."

She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Saved by the bell," I muttered.

Patch smirked at that. "Ready to go?" He mouthed.

"Not until she gets off the phone," I mouthed back.

He nodded and we waited patiently for my mom. Soon she came back, her face filled with fatigue.

"Everything okay mom?"

"Yeah. Hugo just wants me to go out of state for a stupid meeting."

"Where at?"

"New York."

"Jeez. He has you working like crazy lately."

"I have to leave for my flight soon. I'm sorry, Nora and Patch."

"Oh, no it's fine mom. We have to get going anyways."

"Okay, I love you guys."

"We love you too," Patch and I said at the same time.

She smiled and hugged us both, kissing our cheeks.

"Drive safely kids."

"Have a safe flight mom."

"I will. I'll call you when I land in New York."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye!"

We walked down the steps and to the car. She watched us leave from the porch, waving at us.

"So where do you want to go now?"

I smiled. "Wherever you want to."

"We could go home..."

I grinned. "How about we do that later?"

"Oh, alright.."

I giggled. "Why don't we go around and look for some job openings?"

"Yeah, we should probably start on that."

"We need to run by home so I can grab the paper and change."

"Change for what?"

"To look better."

"But the interviews won't be today Nora," he laughed.

"I know! But it doesn't help to look better. You never know what'll happen. You want to make a good impression."

"Do I need to change too?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I will, for you."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Really. I owe you still."

"You do not owe me Patch."

"I do. I left you worried. I left you with two people you didn't know. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's really fine, trust me. You came home."

"Five hours later."

I sighed. "Can we just talk about this later?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Patch continued to drive towards our house. The whole time our argument was on my mind. Why did he feel so guilty about last night? Did something back happen? It scares me a little. I really hope nothing bad happened...


	6. Ghost In The Mirror

**Ahhh, I'm SO sorry. For the wait on the last chapter. And sorry, too, for seeming antisocial. It wasn't until I updated that I realized that I didn't add a message to it! Sorry! I hope all of you had fun on the holidays! :) I know I did! :) Leave a few details of your holidays in your review? :) Mine consisted of sitting around the house with my family, eating and talking! Enjoy this chapter! :)**

"We've been expecting you, Jev."

I didn't like it when people called me by Jev instead of Patch, but with them you're better off not correcting them.

"Ben had told me that you wanted to see me about something."

"Ah, yes. Come with us," Vladimir said.

There was three head archangels. Vladimir, Xander, and Zeko **(Yes, I was thinking of Twilight's Volturi when I wrote this, lol! It seemed fitting.)**. They each were of different ranks. Vladimir was the wisest and strongest of the three, so he was the head, higher of the three. Xander was strong and smart, so he ranked second. Zeko was new, so he wasn't quite smart, but he was lethal in a battle. They each wore a robe, each with the Archangel crest on the left breast. Being head, Vladimir's robe was lined in gold, the crest gold also. Xander's was silver, and Zeko's bronze. They sat in a big marble room with three chairs in the middle. As we walked into the throne room, I gazed around the room. The walls and floor was marble with magnificent paintings and sculptures decorating the room. All of angels, of course. Angels from Heaven, Fallen Angels, the works.

"You like the paintings, Jev?"

I tore my eyes away from the paintings and met Xander's eyes.

"Yes, sir. They're amazing."

The three of them smiled. "Thank you. Now, let's get down to business," Vladimir said as he sat in his chair in the middle.

"We have a few problems."

"And what are they, sir?"

"Well, for one, you're involved with that Nephilim and have been for years now."

"Nora?"

"Yes, Nora Grey, Jev."

"But she isn't against us, sir."

"That doesn't change the fact that she's the Black Hand's daughter," Vladimir said with almost disgust.

"Thanks to her father's army, hell's gates were opened and destroyed parts of Coldwater," Xander added.

"A man, Dante, had went behind Nora's back and started a war with us."

Vladimir sighed, obviously annoyed with my pleas to show that Nora's innocent.

"Zenna, Naomi, bring us and Jev some tea, please."

I stood in front of them quietly while we waited for Zenna and Naomi to come with tea. Soon, two women in maid outfits came in the room with trays. They handed us each a cup and I thanked them.

"Jev, this is Zenna. And the other woman next to you is Naomi," Zeko pointed.

I shook both of their hands and smiled. Zenna was a tall woman with bright green eyes and jet black hair. Naomi was shorter with curly, red hair and grey eyes. Naomi had a faint trace of freckles on her face.

"When did you hire them?"

"Oh, some time ago," Vladimir said, waving it away with his hand. "Never mind that. I want to get to the real reason why we wanted to see you."

"Yes?"

"We want to offer you a job here, Jev."

"As what?"

"Well, we're considering to have a fourth ranking. You could be one of us, Jev."

"What's the catch?" I knew their game all too well.

"Well, if you get rid of that Nephilim girl, you have a place here with us."

Anger ran through me. "I will not give up Nora to be part of this."

"Now, now. Don't make such big decisions so quickly. Think it over. Call us later. Don't be so quick to judge us. This is a once in a lifetime chance. Zenna, give Jev our number."

Zenna handed me over a card with a phone number on it. Not wanting to argue with them, I agreed to think it over.

"Good! Now, the girls will see you out. We will see you soon, Jev."

"Thank you," I nodded as I turned and left with Zenna and Naomi.

We walked in silence to the main entrance.

"So, what is it like working here?"

"Ohh, it's not too bad I guess," Naomi said.

"Not bad if you like taking everyone's orders," Zenna added.

They both laughed. I smiled. "If you don't like it, why are you working here?"

"It pays good. And you get to go to a lot of social gatherings. It's quite interesting."

"Hmm.."

"Are you considering working with them?" Zenna looked at me.

"I don't know..I want to leave Nora."

"I understand that. How long have you guys been together?"

"Over five years."

"Jeez! Have you proposed yet?" Naomi asked.

"No. Neither of us really want to go that far yet."

"REALLY?!" They both practically yelled. "Your girlfriend DOESN'T want to get engaged yet?!"

I smirked. "No, not yet."

They both shot me a crazy look before opening the entrance door for me.

"Have a nice night, Jev."

"You too, Zenna and Naomi."

They smiled and shut the door behind me. As soon as I was alone, I pulled out my cell phone. Dozens of missed calls, voice mails and messages from Nora.

"Oh, no," I groaned.

**Please review! :)**


	7. Closer To The Edge

**So sorry for not updating for a while. I've been suuuuper busy with school, and haven't really found the time or inspiration to write. So sorry! /: I know this chapter isn't long like my chapters usually are, I just wanted to get something put up on here for you guys. I promise the next chapter will be long like they usually are. I hope you guys are doing well, are healthy, and your life is good (: And know that I am ALWAYS here for you guys. I may not update often, but I am always checking my email and Twitter. Just follow me on there and leave me a tweet or message, or just PM me on here and I'll see it in my email. I know lately I've been down and haven't been feeling great. Never hesitate to come and speak to me. I'll help as much as I can. Enjoy this chapter! **

I was starting to really wish Patch would tell me what happened when he visited the archangels. It was really starting to bug me. I wanted to know what happened SO BAD. When we'd left my mom's the other day, he made it sound like something bad happened while he was there. Maybe they want to hurt one of us? I mean, I am a Nephilim, their enemy after everything Dante had done.

"What are you thinking about?"

Shaken from my thoughts, I looked up at Patch. He was sitting on the couch while I was sitting at the dining table.

"How do you know I'm thinking?"

"You're face is tensed up, and I know you. I can tell when you're thinking hard about something."

I hesitated. Sometimes it's annoying, how well he knows me. "I was thinking about the other night.."

He clenched his jaw. "Nora.."

"I know, I know. You want me to let go of it. But it's bugging me. You sounded like something bad happened when you visited the archangels. What happened? Why did it take so long for you to come home? Why couldn't you answer? What did they want from you?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nora, please.."

"Tell me. This is killing me. I want to know everything. We're supposed to be together. I love you. You can tell me anything and everything."

He looked up at me. "Alright, I'll tell you everything."

"Thank you," I said as I got up and sat down on the couch with him.

"Okay, so I went there and these maids took me to this huge room where the three leading archangels were. We had some tea, and they introduced me to the maids. Zenna and Naomi. Then they started talking about you." I opened my mouth to say something, but he stopped me. "They still don't like the fact that you're Nephilim and the Black Hand's daughter. I tried telling them that you were innocent and had no intentions in starting a war, but of course they wouldn't have that. They dismissed it and had given me a job offer."

"What was it?"

"They wanted me to be the fourth leading archangel."

"Really? What did you say?"

"I said no."

"Why? That would've been great! Then maybe they'd get off of our backs!"

"Because the offer's only open if I get rid of you, Nora."

"Oh..." I said as I looked down at my hands. "I had no idea. No wonder you didn't tell me."

"I would've told you, Nora. I just couldn't find the right time to tell you. I didn't want it to severely affect you, especially with us wanting to get jobs so we can have a better home."

"Yeah, but why couldn't you just tell me anyways? It's not like you're going to take the offer and leave me forever."

"I still didn't know how to say it."

"I'm not fragile, you know."

He took his hands in mine. "I know you're not, Angel. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I know you were just looking out for me."

"I didn't want to hurt you," he said as he leaned in close.

"Thank you, Patch," I said as I looked into his eyes.

"You're welcome," he said as he pressed his lips against mine.

I kissed him back, relaxing against his touch. He kissed me again, sending fire throughout my body. He pulled me closer to him and grabbed a handful of my hair, kissing me harder. Soon I was laying on my back on the couch, Patch hovering over me. I smiled against his lips, knowing where this was heading.

**Again, sorry for the length! Please review!**


	8. Bleeding Love

**Well here ya go! :) I hope your week has been going great for you. I beat writers block and was able to finish this chapter in just a few days :) I hope you guys enjoy it! Let's hope I can get the next one up soon too haha :) School keeps me busy, but I'm trying to write for you guys. Please don't review and practically demand that I write more often. I do have a life off of the internet, ya know. :P I'm still in school too. Anyways, enjoy!**

It was my first day of work. Patch and I had applied to many places, and I finally had gotten a call from one of them. It was a secretary job at a publishing office **(Such a Fifty Shades of Grey moment xD Might as well call Nora Anastasia instead** **:P)**. Nothing fancy. But it paid great. I decided on a plain black skirt, a button-down white shirt, pantyhose, and black flats. As I was putting my hair up into a bun, Patch came into the bathroom, leaning against the door frame.

"You look beautiful."

I blushed. "Thank you," I said as I finished my hair.

"Do you have to go?"

I smiled. "Yes, Patch. I do. We need the money."

He sighed. "I know."

"Someone will call back, I promise. It'll take a few days. Why don't you go apply to more places while I'm gone?"

"I could, but then again I could always write a book and go to work with you," he grinned.

I shook my head. "You're crazy. Want to drive me to work?"

"Of course."

"Alright, well it's time to go."

"Can I get dressed first?"

"I suppose. Hurry pleeease."

He smirked. "Yes ma'am."

Soon Patch was dressed, and we were out the door. The car ride was unusually quiet.

"Are you upset?"

He briefly looked at me then back at the road. "What do you mean?"

"Are you upset about no one calling you yet?"

"Not really. I mean, it'd be nice if we both could be working so we can get a head start, but it isn't real upsetting."

"Okay, good. I didn't want you to be upset."

He smiled. "Call me on your break?"

"Of course," I smiled back at him.

"Well, here we are. Have a good day."

"You too, Patch," I said as I leaned over to the driver's side and kissed him.

He kissed me back and smiled. "Call me when you're done and I'll come get you."

"I will. I love you," I said as I got out.

"I love you too."

I shut the door behind me and walked up the steps to the front doors. I hesitated, my hand on the door handle. Can I really do this? I mean, I've worked before, but that was a restaurant. All I did was wait tables and give them their food and such. Not much to it. This is a secretary. I have to schedule appointments, keep the man updated, and a bunch of other stuff. Can I do this? I can barely keep up with my own life.

"Are you going inside?"

Startled, I looked behind me at a man, much older than me, waiting for me to go.

"Y-yes, sorry."

"Quite alright. Are you the new secretary?"

"Yes, Nora Grey."

"Nice to meet you," he said as he held out his hand. "I'm Ben Goldstein."

"Nice to meet you too," I said as I shook his hand. "So what do you do here?"

"Well, I do publishing. You're my secretary."

"Oh! They didn't tell me who I was working for. I just knew I was a secretary and had to be on floor 7."

"Well then I'll walk you up there and get you started."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome, Ms. Grey."

I opened the door and held it open for him, letting him walk through. He waved at the woman at the front desk before hitting the elevator button. As we waited for the elevator, I looked around the lobby. There were a few red leather couches with small tables, vases of flowers on them. The walls were a white marble and the floor was covered in blood red carpet. The elevator dinged when it came and we walked onto it. He pressed the number 7 and we waited in silence as it rode up the shaft to floor 7. It stopped and dinged, then we got off. The floor was pretty much the same as the lobby. White walls, red floors, red couches, tables with flowers. The only difference was the beautiful paintings on the walls and the glass walls the offices had.

"Do you like the decor?"

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"My favorite painting is Starry Night by Vincent Van Gogh."

"It's very beautiful. I love his work."

"So do I. So, down this hallway at the end is our offices," he said as he walked down the hallway.

I followed him down the hall to an empty office.

"Yours is right across from mine. That's how it's set up here. The secretaries are on one side, and the publishers are on the other side."

"Sounds good."

"You can personalize your office however you'd like, as long as it's nothing obscene."

"Understood. I would never put anything obscene up."

"Good. Also, no personal calls unless they're on your break or an emergency. And all personal calls will be made on your cell phone or the pay phone in the lounge. None on your office phone."

"Yes sir."

"Well I need to get to work. You can go clock in in the lounge then get to work."

"Okay, thank you."

He nodded and left, leaving me alone in the hallway. I probably should've asked where the lounge was. But oh well, I don't want to bother him. I walked back down the hallway to the secretary near the elevator.

"Excuse me miss, where's the lounge?"

"First door on your right down the hall."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I walked down the hall again to the lounge and walked into the room labeled "lounge". There was a machine on the far wall with different cards. I looked for "Grey, Nora", and slid it into the slot. It checked me in and I left, walking back down to my office. When I made it to my office, I sat down at my desk and looked around. How am I supposed to know what to do? He basically half-ass told me what to do, then left for his office. You'd think someone around here would tell me what I'm supposed to do.

"Ms. Grey?"

I looked up from my desk and up at the woman from the desk by the elevator.

"Yes?"

"There's something at the front desk downstairs for you. Would you like to get it or should I ask someone else to bring it up?"

"Which would be a better idea?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that you're the new secretary for Mr. Goldstein. I'll have someone bring it up to you."

"Okay, thank you."

"I'm Liza, by the way. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

She left down the hallway and I was back to staring around my office, lost. I really should have asked her what exactly I'm supposed to do. Oh well, I'm sure I'll figure it out.

"Grey!" yelled Mr. Goldstein from the intercom in my phone.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to get on your computer and schedule a few meetings for me with the Publishers from New York. All of the information you need is in your work email that's set up for you, and there's an application installed called E-Calendar. That's where you will be scheduling everything for me.

"Okay, yes sir."

No answer. I quickly turned on my computer and looked for the email and application he'd said was on here. As I looked for them, there was a knock on my door.

"Yes?"

A man stood in the doorway, holding a huge bouquet of red roses.

"These are for you, Ms. Grey."

"Oh! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he said as he set them down on my desk for me.

As I smelled them, he nodded at me and walked back down the hallway. I eyed them suspiciously before noticing the card sticking out of the flowers. It read:

_Nora, _

_I hope you are doing fine on your first day at work. Hopefully it isn't too challenging for you. I thought these roses would make your day a little better. I love you._

_Missing you, _

_Patch_

I had the biggest grin on my face. Patch always knew how to make things better. I stuck the card back into the flowers and went back to my computer. I finally found the applications and got busy.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	9. This One's For The Girls

**TADA! I am back :) I realized, looking through my chapters I've already published, that I published a chapter twice *face-palm* I am deeply sorry for that. I deleted the extra chapter and the AN's so there isn't a bunch of clutter on the story :) Here is the awaited chapter nine. I really hope you guys are still here with me and enjoy this chapter. Love you guys! :) *hugs***

It was finally my break. I put my computer on the sleep setting and walked down the hallway to the lounge. I sat down at one of the many tables and pulled my phone out of my skirt pocket. I had one message from my mom, wishing me luck on my first day at work. I smiled and dialed Patch's number. He answered on the second ring.

"How has your first day been?"

"Not too bad. It was rough at first, but I think I'm getting the hang of everything."

"That's good, I'm glad."

"Also, thank you soo much for the roses, Patch! They really made my day."

"That's what I was hoping for," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"So what have you been up to all morning?"

"Nothing special. Just ran a few errands and been watching some tv."

"What errands?"

"We needed a few things for the apartment and I had some business to attend to with Ben."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He wanted an update on the archangel situation. I hadn't spoken to him since the night I'd left to visit them."

"What did he say about their offer?"

"He thinks it's a load of crap. He thinks they just want me to leave you so they can come and kill you."

"You really think they would kill me?"

"It's hard telling. But there's a good chance of it. You are the Black Hand's daughter, and a Nephilim. You don't have a lot going for you with them."

I sighed. "Maybe we should just hide from them."

"No use. They have my information. It wouldn't take long for them to find me."

"This all sucks."

"I know, Angel," I could hear in his voice how stressed out he was.

"My break ends soon, I need to let you go. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye," I said as we hung up.

I used the rest of my break to quickly eat something from the vending machine. I need to make a note of bringing something to eat for lunch everyday, I thought as I eyed the refrigerator in the corner of the room. I walked out of the lounge and down the hallway, back to my office. I turned my computer off of sleep mode and started putting in the meetings and other events for Mr. Goldstein into the E-Calendar.

"Ms. Grey!" Mr. Goldstein's voice came in from my speaker.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to come to my office."

"Yes, sir," I said as I stood up and walked over to his office.

"Here is a stack of manuscripts. Read them and type up a summary of each. Bring them back to me when you're finished."

I nod my head and take the stack from him. I sit back down at my desk and start on the first manuscript. I groan, flipping through it. This is going to take forever.

**~ Two Hours Later ~**

After reading upon reading, I finally finished the manuscripts and their summaries. I sent all of them to the printer and stood next to it while I waited for them to print out. Once printed, I stapled each summary to it's manuscript. I walked over to Mr. Goldstein's office and handed him the stack. He flipped through them, skimming my work.

"Great job, Ms. Grey. I am surprised at how well written these summaries are. I have another stack of manuscripts for you, but if you aren't finished with them by 5, you can take them home and finish them there. Then I'll need them first thing in the morning," he smiled.

I smiled back at him. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem. Here are the manuscripts," he said as he handed me yet another stack.

I took them from him and walked back to my office. The clock on my computer read 4:30 pm, so I decided to doddle a little.

**~ 25 Minutes Later ~**

I managed to write and print out two summaries, but I still had four more manuscripts to go. I packed all of my things into my bag and shut everything off in my office. I walked down to the lounge and clocked out as soon as the clock said 5:00. I waved goodbye at Liza before getting onto the elevator. Once I was in the lobby, I dialed Patch. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello, Nora."

"Hey. I'm finished up here at work. Come get me?"

"Of course," I could hear the smile in his voice. "Be there in ten."

"Okay," I smiled.

We hung up and I stood outside by the doors, waiting for him.

"Waiting for your ride?"

I turned and Mr. Goldstein was standing right next to me.

"Oh, yeah. My boyfriend brought me to work and said he'd pick me up once I was done."

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah, it is."

"Well I'll see you in the morning. Have a nice evening, Ms. Grey."

"You too, Mr. Goldstein."

He smiled at me and walked in the opposite direction to the parking lot. Minutes later, Patch pulled up to the curb. I smiled and walked down the steps to the car. He got out of the car and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you today," he said into my hair.

"I missed you too, Patch."

He let go of me and smiled. I smiled as he opened my door for me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled.

I got in and he shut the door. I watched him as he walked around the front of the car to his side. He got in and we drove off back to the apartment.

"So how was your first day of work?"

"Pretty dull, but it wasn't too bad."

"What did you have to do?"

"I had to read manuscripts and write summaries of them."

He furrowed his brow. "Manuscripts?"

"Oh, that's what you give a publisher when you want your book to be published."

"Sounds fun."

I laughed. "It was very entertaining."

He smirked. "So are you hungry?"

"Starved. What's for dinner?"

"That's a surprise."

"Is it waiting for us at home?"

"Yes."

"Give me a hint?"

He grinned. "No, you have to wait and see."

I pouted. "Pleeease Patch?"

"Be patient."

I frowned. "Fine."

For the rest of the drive home, he was smirking at me. It was making me so anxious.


	10. If It Means A Lot To You

**I am so sorry for not updating for a while. Things got pretty hectic with school ending and all of the exams. I apologize! With it being summer, I promise I will update more! *hugs* I really hope you guys like this chapter. It's more relaxed and there's nothing major right now, but I promise it will get better! :) I hope you guys are having a great summer! Be safe, have fun, and enjoy! :) **

Patch had given me the most wonderful night. I walked through the door of our apartment and waiting for me was my mother, another huge bouquet of flowers, and one of my favorite meals - baked chicken with caesar salad and fried potatoes. I couldn't help throwing my arms around him as soon as I saw it.

"This is perfect," I whispered into his neck.

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like doesn't even begin to describe my feelings for this. Thank you, Patch."

"Of course. Your mother has been waiting for you to come home, let's eat."

The food was absolutely amazing. My mother never fails at cooking a good meal. She even brought some Cristal Champagne to celebrate my first day at the publishing office. Besides the food, I couldn't get over the fact that Patch set this all up just for me. I couldn't stop smiling at him the entire time.

**~ A few hours later ~**

Patch and I were laying in bed, talking about the day we had.

"Thank you, Patch, for tonight. It was amazing."

He grinned at me. "You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"So, did you do all of the cooking?"

He smirked. "No, Blair did. You know I can't cook well."

"True," I grinned, "but you never know. You could have been keeping your ability to cook from me."

He laughed. "No secrets here."

"Good."

He ran his hand along my side. "So how was your first day of work?"

"Stressful. I'm not used to having to do all of that reading and typing on a computer."

"It'll get better. You'll be used to it and be a pro at it."

I laughed. "Thanks babe."

He smiled warmly at me. "No problem."

I leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed me back and leaned in, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and we kept kissing. For some unknown damn reason, work came to mind. I pulled away from Patch.

"Shit!"

"What?" He looked at me alarmed.

"I forgot that I had to finish up a few summaries for in the morning!"

"Can't they wait Angel?"

"No, I'm supposed to give them to him as soon as I get to work."

He frowned. "Okay.."

"I'm sorry," I said with a sad face. "I'll come back to bed as soon as I can!"

"Okay, I love you," he said as he kissed me.

"I love you too," I smiled at him. I quickly got out of bed and ran to the main room to the laptop.

**~ Morning ~**

I woke up with Patch's arms around me from behind. I smiled and gently rubbed his arms, trying not to wake him. But it didn't work and I heard him stir behind me.

"Good morning," I said to him.

"Morning," he mumbled.

I giggled. "Tired?"

"Yes. Someone kept me up late then woke me up."

I pouted. "I did not tell you to stay up with me. And I wasn't trying to wake you up!"

He smirked. "I'm just joking with you Nora."

I smacked his arm. "Not funny."

He kissed below my ear. "Would you like some breakfast?"

On cue, my stomach growled. "Yes, please."

He grinned. "I'll make you something while you get ready for work," he said as he got out of bed.

I followed him out of the bed and went right to the bathroom. After I had showered and used the bathroom, I walked in to the main room. Patch had my breakfast ready for me on the table. I smiled.

"Thank you, Patch. It smells good."

"Good. I think I did a good job cooking for once."

I smiled as I sat down. He made me scrambled eggs with toast and bacon. He sat across from me and watched me intently as I ate. Once I was finished, I looked at him and smiled.

"It was really good, Patch. Thank you."

He exhaled, as if he was holding his breath the entire time. "Good. I didn't want to poison you or anything."

I laughed. "It'd take a lot to poison someone by making them food."

He grinned. "Well good."

I stood up with my plate, walking over to the sink. I rinsed them off and walked back to Patch. I kissed the top of his head.

"I need to finish getting ready."

"Do you really have to work? We can stay here together all day."

I grinned. "As tempting as that is, I need to go to work."

He pouted. Yes, Patch pouted at me. "But why?"

"Because we want to design our own house and we need money for that."

He sighed. "That is true."

I leaned down and kissed him. "I'll call you on my break if you want."

He smiled. "Yes, please call me."

I smiled and walked to the bedroom to get ready. After scanning the closet for what seemed like the millionth time, I decided on a blue button down shirt, a white skirt, skin color pantyhose, and white flats. Once I brushed on some mascara and lip gloss, I grabbed my purse and walked back into the room with Patch. He frowned up at me.

"What?"

"Don't go."

"Why?"

"I'm going to miss you. It's boring in the apartment when you're not here."

"Awe.."

"Please stay?"

"I would if it wasn't only my second day."

He sighed. "Okay..I love you."

"I love you too Patch."

"Have a good day, Angel."

"I'll try!"

He smiled as I walked out of the door.

**Please review! :D**


	11. Knives And Pens

**Well here's chapter 11! :) I hope you guys enjoy it. This weekend is my birthday, so I won't be able to write for you guys. But I promise I will start on chapter 12 when the weekend ends :) I wanted to do something weird/different for this chapter, so I hope you guys do like it! Enjoy! :)**

After giving Mr. Goldstein the summaries and everything that I'd rushed to get done last night, I sat at my desk and booted up my computer. He looked so pleased to see that I had them done on time. Little does he know, I didn't do them until nine o'clock at night and didn't finish until almost midnight. It feels like high school all over again, I laughed to myself. Sometimes I wish I could go back to high school. It's much more simple than the real world. And with Vee gone, I just don't feel as carefree and happy. I'm so happy she'd found the man for her, but why did they have to move so far away? I sighed and checked my mail for anything from Mr. Goldstein, coming back to reality. Today consisted of mostly meetings, so all I had to do was sit in a chair and take notes. Easy enough. I pulled a notepad and a few pens out of my desk drawers. I walked across the hall and stood in his doorway, waiting for him to get off of the phone. After a few minutes, he finally got off and addressed for me to come in and sit.

"Good morning Ms. Grey."

"Good morning, Mr. Goldstein."

"So the schedule for today is three meetings. Basically, all of the secretaries have to sit in the first two and take notes. Then, the last meeting, you stay in your office to organize the notes for me and answer any calls that're for me."

I nodded my head. "Sounds good."

"Great. Let's head over to the conference room."

He stood and I followed him out to the elevator, where we traveled to the third floor. The third hall was almost entirely a conference room. It had a huge brown table in front of it with many, many black swivel chairs on each long side of the table. It was almost bare besides the table, chairs, and the counters with coffee makers, a sink, and a few boxes of what I guess are donuts.

"You will sit on the left side across from me. They will be here soon to present their proposal."

I nodded my head and followed him to my seat. He pushed me in when I sat down. "Thank you."

He nodded and sat across from me. I sat my pens and notepad out on the table in front of me.

**~ Two very, very boring meetings later ~**

As we walked out of the meeting hall, I let out a sigh of relief. It felt like I was back in high school, listening to a lecture and taking a whole lot of notes. It was agony. My hand is cramping up badly and I desperately need to go to the bathroom. Once we were back to our floor, I almost ran to the bathroom. I went and let out an even bigger sigh of relief. I walked back down to my office and sitting on my desk was a huge bouquet of daisies. I smiled, knowing who they were from. I sat down at my desk and opened up Word. I skimmed the notes I wrote and almost screamed. I filled three pages front and back with notes. How in the hell am I going to organize this? I smelled the flowers and they had a good, but almost weird smell to them. I dismissed the thought and started typing. Soon, I was feeling dizzy and could hardly see the computer screen. I stood up, thinking that if I went to get a drink and snack, I'd be fine. As soon as I was standing next to my desk, a few steps from the door, I passed out.

**~ A Dream ~**

All I saw was colors. Bright, dark, neon, dull, lifeless. It was a huge swirl in front of my eyes. No words could describe what it was like. It was almost like being at a carnival. You're on a ride that goes 'round and 'round, and all you can see is the colors whipping past you millions of times. It was beautiful and frightening at the same time. It reminded me of being little and looking through a kaleidoscope, marveling at all the beautiful colors in such a tiny, circular object. I wasn't really scared. But my mind wandered to Patch and my mom. Are they okay? Do they know that I'm okay? Does anyone know I'm lying on my office floor? I really wish that I would wake up so I could go home and lay in Patch's arms.

"You must leave now."

I spun around quickly and standing before me was a tall man in a robe lined in gold.

"What?"

"You must leave now, Nora."

"Leave where? And how do you know my name?"

It was hard to look at a person or object with the swirling colors everywhere. It was so bright, making it hard to focus on one thing at a time.

"Leave Coldwater behind. Leave everything behind. You're not meant to be here anymore."

"I am meant to be here. I've been here my entire life."

He almost smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

I hesitated. What did he mean? Who was he? What did he want with me?

"Your silence is reassuring, Nora."

"Can you tell me why I'm here?"

"No, but I can tell you what to do to get out of it."

"What?"

"Leave Coldwater. Pick up everything and leave. Move in to a new town. Start a new life."

"But-"

"If you want to get out of this, you must leave."

"What about Patch?"

"Jev will be fine without you."

"Why do you say that? He wouldn't be able to live without me."

"How do you know that?"

"He's told me."

"He's not to mess with a Nephilim, especially the daughter of the Black Hand. He is making a big mistake and will be better off without you."

"I'm not going to leave Patch."

He shrugged. "Heed my warning. Nothing will get better if you do not listen to what I am telling you."

"And how do I know that you're telling me the truth?"

"Because I created this illusion. I am here to make things worse and force you to leave, Nora. You are no good for Jev and his future. You will only break him and you both will suffer the consequences. If you leave now, all will be forgotten and you both can move on with your lives separate."

I stared at him blankly. Why does he so desperately want me to leave Patch? I don't get it. We're doing nothing wrong but trying to live normal lives together.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay in Coldwater with Patch."

"Suite yourself," he said and swiftly turned, disappearing into the colors.

I sighed, emotionally drained. I am so ready to get out of this place. I can't take it any longer. I need to get back so I can go home and tell Patch about this. I walked around aimlessly, looking for a way out. But it was just color. There wasn't anything here but me. And the swirls of color. Am I ever going to see the light of day again? Or Patch? My mind went back to the words the man had told me..

**Please review! :)**


	12. Low

**Well here is the awaited chapter 12! :) I appreciate the patience some of you have. I don't appreciate the demand for me to update ASAP. I have a life ya know ._. But I still love all of you! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! xoxo**

I slowly came back to reality, being shaken by someone. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that it was Liza shaking me.

"Oh, thank goodness you woke up! I thought I was going to have to call an ambulance!"

"How long have you been shaking me?"

"Just a few minutes. Do you know what happened to you?"

"All I did was sniff those flowers then I was feeling dizzy. I fell when I got up to go get a drink."

As soon as I said that and it processed in my head, I realized that it happened on purpose. I widened my eyes and Liza looked at me weird.

"What?"

"This isn't the first time this has happened to me."

"What?!"

"Back when I was in high school, I passed out in the library's computer lab and woke up with the door blocked."

"Do I need to call the police?!"

"No, no. I can handle it. I have a good guess of who did this."

**~ At Home; Next Day ~**

"So you just passed out?"

Patch and I were sitting at the dining table, talking about why I was home earlier than expected yesterday. I decided that I wasn't going to tell him about what really happened. I didn't want to worry him, and I didn't want to have to quit my job.

"Yes. I barely ate today and I think I passed out from a low blood sugar or something."

"Go eat something then rest, Nora. I don't want you passing out again."

"Can you fix me something to eat?"

He smiled. "Of course."

He got up and kissed my forehead as he walked to the kitchen. I watched as he shuffled around the kitchen. After about ten minutes, he came to the table with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Patch."

He smiled. "You're welcome. I'm learning."

"How to cook?"

"Yes. Since I don't have a job yet, I've been trying to learn how to make things."

I grinned at the thought of him in the kitchen, trying to figure out how to make food. "That's sweet of you."

He smirked. "Maybe one day I'll be making dinner instead of you."

"Maybe," I grinned bigger.

"Well you better hurry up and eat so you can go to work."

I sighed. "I really don't want to go."

"Really? Why?"

"Because of yesterday. I feel embarrassed. I wonder if they'll let me stay home a day."

"Are you sure that's what you want, Nora?"

"Yes. I need a day to collect myself and feel better about everything."

"Okay. Well, would you like me to go get your phone for you?"

"Please."

He walked in to the bedroom and came back a few seconds later with my phone in hand.

"Thank you," I said with a mouthful of food.

He smirked. "You're welcome. Good?"

"Very, thank you."

I dialed the number for Liza's phone and waited for her to answer.

"Publishers Co. This is Liza, how may I help you?"

"Liza, this is Nora Grey-"

"Nora! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you. I have a question."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if it'd be all right if I stayed home today."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes. I just need a day to collect myself. I'm feeling very embarrassed for passing out at work."

"Oh, okay. I will tell Mr. Goldstein that you cannot make it for work and I'll be taking all of his calls and such today."

"Thank you so much, Liza."

"No problem! Good luck!"

"Thank you. Have a good day."

"You too!"

I hung up the phone and caught Patch staring at me.

"So can you stay home today?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"Good," he smiled back at me. "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. What do you usually do?"

"Just sit around the house honestly."

"We could always clean," I said as I looked around our apartment.

He snorted. "You're home for the day and you want to clean, Nora?"

I smirked. "It was an idea."

"Well here's another one."

"Wha-"

I almost screamed when he quickly scooped me out of my chair. "Patch! What are you doing?!"

He grinned down at me as he carried me to our bedroom. "I told you I was giving you an idea."

He threw me on the bed and hovered over me, his knees beside my hips. He had my arms pinned above my head. I was panting, out of breath. He slowly leaned down, his eyes on mine. He gently pressed his lips against mine, kissing me softly. I longed to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. He hovered an inch from my lips and smiled.

"So, what do you think?"

I had to try and clear my foggy mind and try to get words to come out. I managed to stutter something out.

"W-well I like your i-idea."

He grinned. "Oh really? Are you sure."

I almost screamed at him. But I had to keep my cool. "Yes, I'm sure. Please."

"Well if you insist..."

I could almost slap him. If I could. He grinned and leaned down, kissing me again but more roughly this time.

**~ That Afternoon ~**

I woke up and almost groaned. Why couldn't I have stayed asleep? I was sleeping so good. Coming to my senses, I realized that I was in bed, my limbs wrapped around Patch's. I smiled, thinking of our amazing morning. I tried to gently pull from his grasp so I could get up, but he'd grab me again with more strength. I sighed and decided that I didn't need to pee that badly. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. He stirred, and I was almost thankful for that. He woke up and looked up at me with a lazy smile.

"Good afternoon, Angel."

I grinned. "Good afternoon."

"Did you have a good morning?"

"I had an amazing morning."

He smirked. "Really, why's that?"

"Hmm because," I smiled.

"Well would you like to have an amazing afternoon too?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well..I kind of need to go to the bathroom.."

He laughed and let go of me. "Go ahead, and hurry before I miss you too much."

I smiled. "I will."

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. The short walk to the bathroom I could feel Patch's stare on my naked ass. I grinned. I could always deny him of more sex, but that always ends of backfiring on me. I sighed and washed my hands, looking at myself in the mirror. My curls were all over the place and almost impossible to tame. I really should do something to it but it'll just get messed up again. I finished up and walked back to the bed, smiling at Patch. I was almost shy with my body so exposed to him. But I know he loves everything about me. I got back under the sheets with him. He smiled at me.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you."

He grinned. "Ready?"

"For?" I smiled.

"You know what," he said with a dark look in his eyes.

I almost blushed at the look in his eyes. He suddenly jumped on me, kissing all over my neck. I let him take over my mind and body once again.

**Please Review! :)**


	13. Hurt

**I am SO sorry for the lack of updates. I have been so busy this summer and haven't had the inspiration to write :/ I would have updated sooner, but I didn't have any internet until today :( I started writing this chapter over the weekend and actually had it almost finished, but stopped writing. And then we lost our internet for a few days :/ I am SOOO sorry! Please forgive me! Please enjoy this chapter and I hope you're having an amazing day. **

I woke up feeling groggy, and glanced over at the alarm clock next to the bed. It read 4:25 pm. I groaned. I really slept most of the day away. Yeah, I stayed home from work because I didn't want to do anything. But I also didn't want to stay in bed all day. I'll have to have a word with Patch about this..

"Oh good, you're awake."

Patch was standing in the doorway with a glass of water in his hand. He walked over to me and handed me the glass.

"I thought you might want this when you woke up."

"Thank you," I said as I took the glass from him. He watched me intently as I took a drink of it. "So what have you been doing while I was asleep?"

"Oh, not much really. Just watched some TV then started to think about what to make for dinner."

I groaned at the thought of planning and cooking dinner. "We could always just order a pizza instead of cooking."

He smiled. "Does pizza sound good to you?"

"Yes!"

He grinned. "Sounds good. Are you hungry now?"

"Yes, very."

"Well then let's get your butt out of bed and figure out what kind of pizza we want."

As I pulled the covers away from my body and started to get up, Patch quickly grabbed me under the knees and around my torso and picked me up. I squealed.

"Patch!"

"What? Do you want me to put you down?" He smirked.

"No!"

He laughed and carried me into the living room, setting me down on a chair. I tried and was unsuccessful at shooting him a dirty look. The attempt only made him smirk more so I resolved to pouting in the chair with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Are you going to pout all night Nora?"

I looked up at him. "Maybe."

"Well if you do, I guess I'll have to be the one to pick the pizza and I'll just sleep on the couch tonight so you can have your space to pout tonight."

I widened my eyes. "But why?"

"Well if you're pouting, you can't make rational decisions or cuddle in bed with me."

I huffed and uncrossed my arms. "Fiiiine, you win. I won't pout anymore so I can make decisions and cuddle."

He grinned and handed me a menu from Pizza Hut. "Decide what you want, Angel."

I glared at him and flipped through it.

**~ Many rational decisions later ~**

We had finished our pizza and were now putting it away in the fridge and cleaning up dishes.

"Thank you, Patch."

"For?"

"Today. It was a lot better than work and I had fun."

He grinned. "You're welcome."

I glanced over at the clock and it was already 8:30.

"Did it really take us that long to get pizza and eat it?"

He laughed. "Well it did take a while to decide what we wanted, for them to make it, for us to drive there, and for us to eat it while we talked."

"Very true," I said as I set down the dish towel. "So what should we do now?"

"Well you're going back to work tomorrow so we could always lay in bed and talk until you fall asleep or we could watch some TV?"

I smiled. "Laying in bed would be nice."

"Then let's do that," he said as he turned everything off in the kitchen and living room.

I took his hand and walked into our bedroom with him. We changed into our pajamas together, but I honestly couldn't help watching his almost naked body change clothes. The muscles in his smooth, sexy back rippling as he pulled off his shirt and bent down to take off his pants. I almost drooled. I had to hurry and pull on a t-shirt before he would notice that I was watching him instead of changing. He finished before I did and was smiling at me when I finished and looked over at him.

"I love the way you look in my shirts, Nora."

I blushed and looked down at my feet. I heard him walk over to me and hook his finger under my chin, gently pulling my head up to look him in the eyes.

"Don't feel embarrassed, Nora. You're a beautiful woman and I absolutely adore everything about you."

I blushed again but instead of looking down, I got up on my toes and kissed Patch softly on the lips. He wrapped my arms around his neck and put his hands on my hips, kissing me back deeply. He broke off first and leaned his forehead on mine.

"I love you, Nora. Always."

"I love you too, Patch."

I leaned up to kiss him again and he picked me up, carrying me to the bed and laying me down. He laid down beside me and pulled me close to him. I buried my head in his chest and breathed in the smell of him. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you going to fall asleep on me?"

I smiled up at him. "No, I just love being close to you and the smell of you."

He grinned. "Well I'm glad you do. I feel the same way about you."

We just laid with each other like that for a while, cuddling and breathing each other in. After a while, Patch finally pulled my face up gently so my eyes could meet his.

"Do you have to go to work?"

I smiled. We go through this every time. "Yes, I do honey. We need the money."

"Screw the money," he murmured. "I don't care what kind of home I'm in as long as I'm with you."

"But what about the house we want built?"

"I just want you, Angel."

"Don't you miss the apartment you lived in under the park?"

"Yes, but I miss you more than that."

"I need to work, Patch. We can't just lay around the apartment all day, doing nothing."

"Oh, we wouldn't be doing just nothing," he said with a grin and a hungry look in his eyes.

I giggled. "Oh, Patch. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Please, stay home."

"I can't right now. Here, I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"Once we make enough for the new house and a little more for extra things, I'll quit my job and we can be together all the time again."

"Really?"

"Really."

He grinned and hugged me tightly. "I would love that."

"I knew you would," I smirked.

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "We need to get you to sleep, love. You have work in the morning."

"Mmm okay," I said as I leaned up to kiss him. "Goodnight, Patch."

He kissed me back and gently ran his hand through my hair. "Goodnight."

**~ Patch/Jev POV ~**

I was watching Nora sleep when there was a light knock on the door. Who in the hell would be knocking on the door at 3 AM? I gently eased out of the bed, careful not to wake Nora. I slipped on some pajama pants and walked to the door. I looked in the peep-hole of the door and saw Zenna and Naomi standing outside of the door. I unlocked and slipped my head through the side of the door.

"What are you guys doing here? Do you not know that it's 3 AM?"

"Oh my god Jev, we're so sorry," Naomi said in a frantic voice. "The archangels told us to come talk to you, so we came as soon as we could."

"Nevermind the time. What do you need to talk to me about?" I said as I opened the door all the way.

"They just wanted us to check in and see if you left Nora Grey yet," Zenna said with a wave of her hand.

"And it looks like you haven't," Naomi said, eyeing the apartment.

I stood closer to them, blocking their view of the apartment. "Why did they send you two?"

"We don't JUST wait on them," Zenna said, exasperated.

"Yeah, we do other important stuff," Naomi said in the same exasperated tone.

The two of them acted like they could be twins. But they look nothing alike. I held my hands up.

"I didn't ask it in a bad way. I'm just surprised they didn't come down themselves or send some of their henchmen with their armor and weapons to kill me if I didn't leave her."

They laughed. "Oh, they're being reasonable. But seriously, you should leave Nora Grey if you know what's good for you."

**~ Nora POV ~**

I woke up and groaned. It was only 3 AM. Why did I seriously have to wake up in the middle of the night? I started to get up out of bed to get myself a glass of water. I stopped short when I heard Patch's and another, wait no, two women's voices in the other room. I slowly crept to the doorway of our bedroom to listen to what they were saying. Did Patch leave and pick up two women? Is he cheating on me? No, no. Don't do that to yourself Grey. Don't over think it. I pointed my ear towards them and listened.

"But seriously, you should leave Nora Grey if you know what's good for you," one of the women said to Patch.

I could feel the tears slowly sliding down my face.

**Please review! :)**


	14. Mirror

**Well I managed to update sooner lol. I've having a few personal problems right now, so I apologize in advance if I take a while. I never do it on purpose. Enjoy this chapter.**

As soon as I'd heard Patch finish talking with the two women, I'd quickly ran back to the bed and hid under the covers so he'd think that I was still asleep. I started counting and heard Patch get into the bed on 20.

**~ Morning ~**

I woke up in an empty bed. Instead of looking for Patch, I went straight to the bathroom to start getting ready. I need to decide on a plan. There is NO way I can stay in this apartment, knowing what I know. This would be a great time for Vee to still live here. I seriously need some girl venting time over at her place. But a simple phone call will just have to do. I could always stay at my mom's. She's always away on business, so it'd be like I'm on a nice vacation in the middle of nowhere. But then again, that's an obvious place for Patch to come looking for me. I went over my decisions as I washed my hair and body. As I wrapped a towel around my body, a thought popped in my head. What about Liza? I mean yeah, I barely know her and I work with her. But why not? She's nice, sweet, caring, and I wouldn't have to worry about being up too late or sleeping in if we're going to the same place everyday. I'll have to ask her when I get to the office. Now I just need to figure out how to get out of this apartment with little to no contact with Patch. I've contemplated telling him that I know about the women from last night, but then I decided against it. I really didn't want to deal with a fight or honestly, dealing with the scary truth that Patch could be cheating on me. I ignored my thoughts and focused on getting ready for work. I quickly dried off and change into a blouse, skirt, and some pantyhose. I dried my hair and pulled it up in as perfect of a bun as I could get my messy curls to get into then slipped on a pair of short heels.

"Are you hungry?"

I turned and Patch was standing in the doorway. I sucked in some air.

"No, thank you. I'm not right now."

"Are you sure? I don't mind fixing you something."

"I'm fine."

He nodded and watched me as I gathered my things for work.

"Need a ride?"

"No, I can drive myself."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just in a hurry and don't have a lot of time."

"Okay. Well, have a good day at work Angel."

I nodded my head and he left. Well at least the illusion that I'm in a rush saves me the morning without having to deal with him. Now I just need to figure out where I'm going to get some breakfast.

**~ The Office ~**

"Good morning, Nora!"

After trying to quickly go through McDonald's drive thru (totally impossible!), I walked into the building with 5 minutes to spare. I waved my hello to Liza then quickly stopped, remembering my plan.

"Hey, I need to talk to you for a minute. Do you have time?"

"Of course! What do you need?"

I leaned in close to her. "I know we barely know each other, but I'm having serious problems with my boyfriend and need a place to stay for a couple of days. Would it be alright if I stayed over at your place? If not, I have another place I can go."

She gave me an almost dumb look. "Of course you can Nora! It's no problem."

"Thank you so much!"

"Does your boyfriend know that you're leaving for a while?"

"No. He doesn't even know that I know what I do. I promise I'll explain on our break!"

We smiled at each other and I quickly walked down to my office. I sat down and started eating when Mr. Goldstein knocked on my door.

"Sleep in?"

"Oh, no. Just something else. What do you have for me today?"

"More stories I need summarized. Then there's a meeting at 3 PM I want you to attend."

"Sounds good," I said as he handed me the stories. "When do you want these?"

"By 2 o'clock so we can talk about the meeting."

"Okay, I will have them done."

"Good. I will see you soon, Ms. Grey."

I nodded and started reading one of the stories as I ate.

**~ Break Room ~**

"So what is going on between you and your boyfriend?"

Liza and I were sitting together in the break room, eating sandwiches from Subway.

"Well, I woke up last night to overhear him talking to two women at our front door. But I'd only caught the end of the conversation. One of them was telling him that if he knew what was good for him, he'd leave me."

"Ouch. Do you know who the women are?"

"No, I didn't recognize their voices."

"I think you should tell your boyfriend that you know."

"Why?"

"Well, he'll find out sooner or later. And don't you want to hear what he has to say?"

"Yes, but what if he really is cheating on me or plans on leaving me? I don't know if I'm ready to hear that."

"Good point. But I think that if it were me, I'd want to know sooner than later."

I pondered over her advice. What Liza's said is true and reasonable, but what will I do if he really is planning on leaving me? Can I handle that news right now? I mean, the archangels threatened him..what if he gave in and decided to do what's best? I don't know if I can go on without him after everything we've been through. But I guess it's time to step up to the plate and face my fears.

"So do you know what you're going to do?"

"I think so. I need clothes, so I'm going to need directions to your house."

**~ After Work ~**

"So you're going to go home and get some clothes, then you'll be over?"

"Yes. I shouldn't be long."

Liza had given me the directions to her house and I was now heading over to the apartment to confront Patch and gather my things. Throughout the day, I went over what I was going to say to Patch. I didn't want to start a big fight, but I also didn't want to be sweet about it. There is no way I'm going to let this slide with him. I just hope that he doesn't get really angry with me and start yelling or something. I tried hard to stay calm the entire trip home. Once I spotted the apartment, it seemed like my heart stopped.

"Come on Grey, you can do this. It's only Patch."

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. When I tried the door, it was locked, so I fumbled around my purse for my keys. I unlocked the door and inside it didn't look like anyone was here. I looked around the rooms and sighed when I saw that he was gone. Not even caring where he's at, I headed back into the bedroom and gathered up all of my things. I took the bags I packed out to the car then came back to write Patch a note. If he can't be here when I come home then I guess I'll just have to leave him a note. Once I was finished, I took one last look around and left, locking the door behind me. After I sat in the car for about 5 minutes, I finally got myself together and called Liza on my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Nora. I just finished at my apartment. I'll be there soon."

"Okay, cool! See you soon!"

"Bye."

We hung up and I started the car, leaving my life behind me.

_Patch, _

_ I know about the two women that came to our apartment last night. I didn't hear the entire conversation, but I heard enough to know that it would be better for you if you left me. I took it upon myself to pack up my things and leave. I wish we could have spoken about this in person instead of leaving you a note. I wish you the best of luck with the Archangels. _

_Love, _

_ Nora. _

**Please review! **


End file.
